You're Out Of My Reach
by SoaringHellButterfly
Summary: During the Winter War, we got separated. And during the same war we found each other again. However, even though we could see each other, doesn't mean we could reach each other. HitsuMatsu. One-Shot.


* * *

Yo! I'm back with another one-shot. These things keep popping up everywhere, I don't know where they're coming from... Oh well, it's a good thing. Anyway, this is basically taking place during the Winter War. Of course most of this is based on my view of the fight stuff- oh just read it! The whole story and the setting pretty much explains itself. It's also told in both Rangiku's and Toshiro's POV. So... Enjoy!

Pairings: HitsuMatsu

Disclaimer: Wish I did, but no. I do not own Bleach.

* * *

**_You're Out Of My Reach_**

**Toshiro POV:**

I can hear the battles echoing down the corridors, I can feel the ground shaking as the place crumbles, but I can't see anything though. All I can see are her eyes.

Her eyes. Usually so full of joy and always glowing with happiness are staring right back at me, the joy and happiness nowhere to be seen. Replaced by hurt and fear. The rest of the world didn't matter to me right now, all that mattered was her. She meant everything to me. To see those beautiful silver-blue eyes filled with such pain made me feel powerless. I wanted so badly to wrap my arms around her, and do whatever it takes to make that fear leave her beautiful eyes.

But I can't. Because of this wall in between us.

It's not exactly an actual wall, but you could call it that. A wall completely made of glass. A wall preventing me from reaching her.

After preventing the arrancar from destroying the pillars, and decreasing their numbers, they decided to take the fight back to Hueco Mundo. I guess they figured it would be easier to finish us off on their territory. We were all transported into Hueco Mundo and decided that if we went to the heart of Las Noches and destroyed the place, it would be easier to stop Aizen. Yamamoto sent some of us in to take care of the heart while the rest of us were sent to find our allies inside and get them out.

Rangiku and I were still separated so I set out to find her inside. I had to find her, she was still weak from that fight with Halibel's Fraccion. I had to make sure she was okay.

I ran all around Las Noches looking for her, I didn't even feel her presence. I was starting to get worried about her. Where was she? Was she safe? Did something happen? So many questions were filling my head. I finally found a trace of her reiatsu and managed to follow it to her.

Imagine my immediate relief when I saw her standing there, perfectly fine. I called out to her and she instantly turned and ran towards me. I was so close to her. Just as I was within five feet of her the ground began shaking and we had to stop and steady ourselves as the ground shook violently. I had to jump back as parts of the ceiling began to crumble and fall. Then just as I was about to reach her a giant wall of glass fell and stabbed into the ground between us, separating us from one another.

I was surprised that the glass didn't shatter as it pierced into the floor but I was more surprised at how the glass was big enough to completely cover all possibilities of me getting to her, the openings weren't big enough even for me to get through and the glass was too thick to bust through and I didn't have enough strength to use Hyourinmaru.

So now I sit here, less than two feet away from her, and I can't reach her. I can't touch her. I can't feel her at all.

I can only imagine how hard this must be fore her. If only she knew how hard it was for me.

**Rangiku POV:**

It isn't fair! I can't reach him. I'm so close and yet it's like trying to pull your reflection out of the mirror. I can see him but I can't touch him. It's hard to decide if he's even real. I can't even hear him. The glass is too thick to hear anything on his side. All I can hear is the rumbling of the place as it collapses and the distant fighting.

I lifted my had to rest it on the glass. He did the same and placed it under my hand.

This was as close as we were going to get. It isn't fair! He's hurt so badly, and I can't help him! I feel useless, I'm not strong enough to break through this glass. I feel so weak. It's maddening to be so close and not be able to actually touch him. I'm actually afraid...

Not afraid of the arrancar, not afraid of Aizen or Gin. But afraid that I could die here and not have the privilege to feel his touch one more time.

I stared into his teal eyes, filled with anger and desperation, he felt the same way I did. Instead of looking for a way to get to him, I remained here where I sat on my knees. It seemed pointless. Even if I were to go, I might run into another arrancar and I'm still too weak to fight right now. Plus, I didn't want to leave him. It was too hard to even think of leaving him here.

I saw him open his mouth to speak.

_Are you okay?_ He mouthed. he knew I could read his lips, and he could read mine too. I shook my head no. I was not okay. He instantly looked concerned. Just like him! Always concerned for me when he should be concerned with himself.

"I'm okay physically, but not mentally." I said truthfully. I was never okay when I was away from him for long. His eyes saddened a bit. "Are _you_ alright?" I demanded.

_It's nothing. _He mouthed insistently. I frowned. He was bleeding everywhere! You can't call that nothing! He saw my expression and smiled slightly. _It'll be okay..._ It won't be okay until I can be in your arms again. I hated this, he didn't understand how much this pained me.

He lifted his other hand and placed it on the glass. I stared at his hand for a few moments before lifting my other hand and rested it on the glass under his. I scooted as close to the glass as I could, I wanted to be as close to him as possible. He did the same.

"I'm sorry." I said. His expression changed to bewilderment. _What in the name of Soul Society do you need to be sorry for?_ He asked. My frown deepened. "I can't do anything. I can't reach you. I can't help you. I can't." I said and it hurt. Everything hurt. I leaned my forehead onto the glass. I felt my eyes moisten and some tears flow down my cheeks. His expression got even more bewildered.

I was allowed to cry too, I was no different than anyone else, I had every right to cry right now. He watched with sad bewildered eyes as I cried. Didn't he know how much I love him and how much it hurt to be separated like this? He leaned his forehead onto mine through the glass.

Didn't he know how scared I was? How much I feared to remain out of his reach?

**Toshiro POV:**

Great. Now she's crying. I've gotta do something. We can't stay like this forever. I look at our hands. Pressed against each other on the glass, less than four inches apart. My hands itched to just phase through the glass and reach for her.

Instead I'll just live with breaking the glass.

I don't care how much it hurts, I'm getting up and this wall is coming down. I grab Hyourinmaru, which has been lying by my foot this whole time, and stand up. Wincing in pain because of my wounds. I see her watch me with a deathly worried expression.

"Back away." I warn her. She looks at me with a confused look before doing as I said and standing up to move away from the glass. I stepped back a couple yards and took several deep breaths. And prayed I still had enough strength to make this work.

"Reign over the frosted heavens. Hyourinmaru!!" I shouted and swung my sword to release the spirit of the greatest ice zanpakuto. The manifestation of Hyourinmaru appearing and racing towards the glass before crashing into the glass and shattering the wall. Shards of glass flying everywhere.

The dragon dissipated as I sheathed my zanpakuto and instantly ran for her.

**Rangiku POV:**

I watched as Hyourinmaru crashed into the glass wall and burst it into thousands of shards. I covered my face to keep from getting glass pieces in my eyes. I heard Hyourinmaru retreat back to it's master and uncovered my eyes to see him sheathing his zanpakuto.

As soon as it was sheathed he ran towards me. I broke out into a run and jumped into his waiting arms. Mindful of his injuries, I held him closely like he did me. I felt whole again. To feel him, to smell him, to have him again. It felt right again. _I_ felt right again.

He held me tightly and I let out a sigh off relief. No longer afraid now that he came back to me. Completely whole. He was my everything. Without him I was nothing, and with him I felt like I was on top of the world.

Carefully I leaned back and kissed his lips.

When we pulled apart I helped support him and we walked down the corridor to find an exit before the place comes down on us. He was still in bad shape, and he might've made it worse after using strength he didn't even have. He needed immediate treatment. I just got him back I wasn't going to lose him again.

So together we walked out of Las Noches. No longer out of each others' reach.

* * *

And that's all. I told you it would explain itself. It was really interesting. In fact I was so in love with this particular scenario (Them being seperated by a wall) that I may use it again in the future. Just a fair heads up. Anyway, review please. ^^ No flamers please. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.

LATERZ! SoaringHellButterfly.

* * *


End file.
